the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Salen Kotch
Admiral Salen Kotch was a founding member and subsequent Supreme Commander of a terrorist insurrection called the 'Settlement Defense Front', an organisation dedicated to the wiping out of humans based on Earth, and Earth being turned into a vassal state for an Empire based on Mars. Salen Kotch's early life is largely unknown, simply that he was born second generation colonists of Mars and later developed a political theory for the subjugation of Earth, whom he grew an unnatural and unstable hatred for. Earth was the target of all Kotch's insane fantasies of Solar, Galactic, and eventually Universal domination. He imagined an entire Milky Way under Mars's heel, a merciless war machine expanding endlessly and giving no mercy to it's enemies. Kotch ended the Mars War College and passed all his exams, then being drafted into the growing Mars Defense Army, meant to stave off imperialist Earthbound demands for oil, due to the current oil crisis developing back on Salen's version of Earth. The Mars Defense Army was filled to the brim with anti-Earth extremists. The army initiated a coup later on, overthrowing the moderate Marsian government and establishing the Ultranationalist SDF armada. Kotch elected himself Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, thereby giving him as much, if not more political and military power overall then the SDF President Armando Salazar. Salazar was forced to maintain good relations with Kotch or face execution by Kotchian Loyalists in his own government. Kotch orchestrated the masterful invasion of Earth, via a network of spies within the current united Earth government SATO. The spies managed to feed info to the SDF and allowed it to coordinate a very tactical and organised invasion of Earth on all fronts, succeeding greatly when they actually began orbitally bombarding Earth cities. ----------------------------- When the SDF began to invade Earth, SATO fully engaged them, sending out military spec ops units to assassinate Kotch, Salazar, and all other major SDF officials in an extended campaign of behind enemy lines espionage. However, this campaign ended up failing when the assassins were exposed and executed on public Galactic television. The SDF continued hammering Earth until it seemed SATO's hopes were lost. However in 2154, SATO forces launched a series of daring yet successful counterattacks on SDF strongpoints in Russia, China, India, and Europe, alongside supplying new rebel groups on the Moon that opposed the SDF's extremist ideals. Due to these ongoing military defeats, the SDF was forced to remain on a defensive front till the end of the war. During this time, Salen Kotch planned to use his flagship, Olympus Mons, to destroy Earth's continents via orbital firing of the Mons's superlaser. This plan was OKed by SDF High Command, of which consisted mainly of Kotch's cronies anyway. ---------- Kotch brought with him a colossal fleet to escort the Mons as it prepared to burn Earth. Due to the fleet's sheer size, current SATO forces were overwhelmed and brought to heel. However, several heroic SATO agents infiltrated Salen's warship, being the only surviving boarding party out of thousands. The SATO Agents faced off against armies of SDF Security Droids and Soldiers, outlasting about five waves of them in the hangar before hijacking an elevator meant for Caleb Thies, an SDF Major General. After assassinating Thies, the agents continued forward, but at the cost of two their personnel, leaving only Ethan the Robot, Jack, and Ralla, the last SATO agents. Meanwhile, Kotch was informed of this foul play and sent out his most elite soldiers under Charling Beckham, the SDF Commandant, to kill these intruders and prevent them from prematurely ending the firing sequence. Charling engaged in a chaotic firefight with the three remaining SATO agents, eventually commandeering an SDF Mech after his squadmates were also killed. After Jack fired a grenade into the cockpit of the Mech, exploding Beckham, the agents moved forward, using the elevator once more to gain access into the hallowed command bridge of Kotch. ------------------- Kotch himself realised the remaining SATO assassins were heading for his location and fortified his bridge, before prepping a secret escape pod for himself and leaving his goons to handle the agents. However, the SATO Robot Ethan managed to hack into the SDF Robotic mainframe, causing the drone guards in the bridge to turn on the human bridge crew. Salen escaped the carnage and set off a grenade in the bridge, killing the remaining forces inside and taking a command pod down onto Mars's surface. The SATO Agents refused to give up, Ethan sacrificing himself to ram the Olympus Mons into the heart of the SDF Fleet present, thereby destroying their naval capacity, as Kotch brought with him the last few capital ships and escorts the SDF had in their arsenal over the war's time. Jack and Ralla fought their way through the most loyal and elite SDF Honour Guard on their way to the SDF Presidential Administration Building, where Kotch was hiding. Kotch himself decided to not surrender and bloviate to Earth and Mars's peoples about how the SDF Cause would never fail. Kotch's forces outside the palace were destroyed after Jack hijacked an SDF Dropship, using its weapons such as rockets and plasma guns to thoroughly destroy the remnants of the disenfranchised SDF Honour Guard. He then crashed the dropship right into the palace, sliding down and shooting five SDF High Officers and Commanders. Kotch attempted to run but was shot in the leg, and fearlessly looked Jack in the eye as Kotch was killed via a bullet to the forehead. --------------------------------------------------- However, Kotch has been reiterated in numerous other Fandom Wars universes. The SDF were a major player during the Furries vs Humans arc as a neutral anti-Earth party that backed both sides. Sadly, even in the new dimension, factions of furries and humans united and brought an end to the SDF via a nuclear bombardment of Mars. The SDF were again seen, this time led by a resurrected OG Kotch. The Multiversal Union, led by Emperor Palpatine, sought to dominate all of Fandom Wars, and utilised all previous villains to exact this goal. Kotch would command the combined fleets of all forces available to him in this time. Kotch excelled when commanding his legions of droids, soldiers, magicians, sith troopers, and genetic mutations. However, his reign of terror was finally ended when his returned flagship, Olympus Mons, was incinerated by the shockwave of the Multiversal Warp Machine's destruction in the Heroic Coalition's final battle against the Union above original Fandom Wars Earth. Category:Characters